U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,378 discloses an identification system which scans an image of a person's palm and then stores in memory the palm in coded form for future positive identification of that person. In order to properly store the person's palm in coded form and to compare his palm with his coded palm for positive identification, his palm must be accurately positioned in the palm-positioning area of the electronics module of the identification system.